The love of Blood
by Yufi867
Summary: Just two normal girls in England....but...they get haunted by a death god....and who knows what sorts of toture the shinigami puts the girls in....


The stars are shining my dear....

Off to cast you away...

Come closer to the secrets...

That you soon will endure...

"Wait! Nikki! Wai-" Lovett called, her heels clacked against the wet road as she ran. Before she knew it, she her the sound of hoofs on the road. Clack, clack, clack. She saw a dark shadow at the corner of her eye, heading toward her. She gulped and tried to move out of the way. The problem was....she felt her body grow cold. Lovett tried to move her feet...but something...something was preventing her.

Nikki turned to look at Lovett, but all she saw was her best friend get hit by the black and golden carriage. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched the carriage run over Lovett's small body. Lovett now laid there limp. Blood was now mixing in with the puddles of water on the road. "LOVETT!" Nikki screamed, trying to run to her. She was pulled back by a mother, Nikki swung her arms around. "Lovett!" Nikki cried out hoping she would hear her. Tears started burning in her bright green eyes as she stared at the body which was now being crowded around by people. Nikki looked up and something caught her eye. She stared at the window of the toy store, across from her. Nikki saw a figure, facing her....holding something. "Wha-" Nikki was cut off by the sound of screaming and before she knew it another carriage went by, but this time it crashed into the toy store window.

She trembled as she watched more bodies hit the floor, all of them cut up and bleeding.

Nikki's head throbbed as she felt something run past her, the sound of giggling echoed through her head..... then.

"You're next my dear..." the voice giggled. Nikki trembled, she would've fallen to her knees by now but the mother that was holding her was preventing that.

Everything after that was a blur.

Now there's a girl in a hospital bed, her head is throbbing, her eyes are cloudly, and she can't remember anything.

Lovett let out a shallow groan as she lifted her head from the pillow. It is now October 14th, 1889. Three weeks after that painful crash. Everything was dark except the small candle in Lovett's hospital room. Silence.....everything was silent....well except for Lovett's heavy breathing.

Lovett trembled slightly as she felt a chill run up her spine. The hairs on her pale neck now stood up. Trying to regain some heat, Lovett edged over to the dim candle. She carefully cup her hands and hovered it over the candle. She shut her eyes feeling the warmth from the fire warm up her hands. Lovett noticed it had been a while since she has seen her best friend Nikki.

"Nikki...." Lovett muttered as she moved her hands from the candle. She looked out the old window in the room, its white curtains fluttered rapidly as the wind casted around it.

Lovett could've sworn she saw a figure in the window for a moment. She noticed something gleaming....it was sitting upon the window ceil plainly. The moon's light showered on to the small object. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the object for another moment.

Her feet dragged against the cold floor as she walked to it. Lovett's eyes burned as she reached for the small object. Her hand gripped the object and pulled it close to her face. Lovett's eyes soon adjusted only to see a small box with a key peering out the side of it.

The key in it gleamed and if anything could get any weirder the key started turning. The cover of the box opened and began to play a calming tune.

Lovett tilted her head as she listened to the tune....soon her mother's face appeared in her mind. She was singing.....a lullaby.

The stars are shining my dear....

Off to cast you away...

Come closer to the secrets...

That you soon will endure...

Come take my hand...

I'll show you to the light...

Unlock your heart...

For me and only me...

Now I sing you to sleep...

Sleep my dearest darling...

Lovett's hand trembled and she dropped the music box. Her hand gripped on to the sides of her head and she let out a shrill scream. Her nails dug into her scalp while her palms pressed against her red hair. Lovett's bangs covered her blue eyes. More pictures of her mother blinked in her head.

Although this seemed like toture to Lovett, worse started to occur. Pictures of her mother being stabbed stared blinking in her mind. The pink sheets of her mother and father's bed was now soaking up the blood the poured from her mother's deep wounds. Lovett dragged her hand down from her head to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw a picture of her mother, laying on the bed....the deep red blood now started spilling from her mouth.

Lovett's gut tightened as she tried to breath. Both hands now covered her small mouth. She slammed her head against the hospital's solid floor. Lovett felt sick and before she knew it, vomit spilled from between her fingers and covered parts of the floor. She slammed her dirty hands on the floor and now she clawed at the ground.

"Had enough my dear?" a voice giggled in her head. "Stop it..." Lovett gasped.

"Why? Can you not handle the pictures of your mother?...She is beautiful you know..." the voice creaked.

Lovett saw the blood again, her stomache turned and threw her head up. "MAKE IT STOP!" Lovett cried.

To be continued! :3


End file.
